


100 Things #58 (Buldur's Gate)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [58]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #58 (Buldur's Gate)

Adrianna dropped down behind a rock to drink down a much needed health potion. She could feel her life force replenishing even as she set the bottle down and rose to shoot more fire balls at the approaching zombies. The darkness of the crypt was lit by her magic and Vahn's lightning arrows. Not far away she could hear the hiss of Kromlech's axe as it cut the air before slicing another skeleton in half. The number of undead was increasing which meant the orb was nearby. The sooner it was destroyed the sooner they could get on with the business of rescuing Ethon.


End file.
